In Over His Head: The Phoenix Paradox
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: Phoenix, a world reknown criminal known for her fiery 'deaths' and random 'rebirths.' She's escaped the wrath of Kira, but with Kira caught the Great Detective L set's his sights on her. But L died right? Wrong. Phoenix's world is about to be turned upside down and a poor innocent civilian is about to be dragged into this mess. But is she really innocent?
1. Prologue

**Nix: Yes I am alive, and yes I know I should be working on Butler's Return, but I got this idea while on a hunting trip (yes I hunt, you don't like it I don't care.) and was like 'Holy fuck this is epic!' So here we have it! This is going to be rated M for obvious reasons, gore, lots of gore, that and I'm a pervert so thar~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN, I only own my OC Phoenix and my OC Cassandra.**

**Now on with the prologue for In Over His Head: The Phoenix Paradox.**

* * *

An explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet as the peaceful silence of the night was disrupted by a loud boom. A building, a warehouse to be exact had been blown to smithereens with the dead body of a female inside. The girl inside was already dead, and felt no pain from the burns she'd receive. Siren's sounded as fire trucks and police raced to the scene. One lone figure stood atop a building, looking down at the wreckage as her body remained hidden from sight, covered in black and cloaked in the night's darkness. As police arrived their faces were pulled into grim lines, one name played at their lips. Phoenix.

The girl in black watched for a moment longer, before silently disappearing, leaving the police to clean her mess once again.

* * *

**Nix: Ta da, my short shitty prologue! Updates will forever be sparadic. Tell me what you think, if you like it, then wait paitently my dearies. If you don't like it, well I don't care if you don't like it you can just shut up and ignore my updates. Heh now I understand why people think I'm rude... Anywho I shall write more after I finish my English essay T.T**


	2. Is she really dead this time?

**Nix; Yeah I know I said I'd post soon... but I'm really lazy and kinda have a lot of schoolwork to do. I'm going to stop promising chapters, I really should because my laziness is making me a liar... All well, anyway this chapter is short but meh I cranked this bitch out in Biology. That and I suck at beginning chapters, so thar. Anyway, carrying on with the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter, and I doubt it changed.**

* * *

"In other news the criminal Phoenix has once again disappeared in a fiery explosion!" The news lady exclaimed, a girl sitting on the couch rolled her eyes and plopped a gummy bear in her mouth, her feet kicked up onto the coffee table. She had dull, faded turquoise eyes; bright auburn red hair was curly and went to the small of her back. She was short 5'4" and it annoyed her to no end. Her name was Cassandra, but she preferred being called Nix. Her skin was pale but her lips were full and a bright red naturally. What really stood out on the girl though, was a long scar that ran over her right eye.

It was long, starting at her hairline and running straight down over the middle of her right eye and moved down, cutting the edge of her lips and ending at the sharp curve of her jawbone at her chin. The coolest part was something in her eye had been knocked loose so it was like a lazy eye almost, but she could control it. It freaked people out when she made her eye roll toward them randomly. She sighed, plopping another gummy in her mouth as she kept her feet on the coffee table.

"You know, I chose the name Nix for a fucking reason. Cause it was unique and no one else would have it, but this criminal bitch stole meh damn name and is putting it in a bad light! I'm going to need a new fucking nickname now!" The girl complained loudly, her arms crossed under her rather large breasts in annoyance. Her roommate, who was in the kitchen doing the dishes, chuckled in amusement, shaking her head. Her roommate was a tall brunette girl at 5'8" with orange/hazel eyes and pale skin and looked rather fragile.

"Calm down woman, they'll catch this killer and bam you can have your nickname back." She said, giggling at the look her best friend gave her. She didn't find Nix's eye to be creepy, she found it hilarious up until Nix would give her very un-amused or pissed off looks with that eye rolled to the side. That was creepy as hell. Nix rolled both her eyes, settling them back on the TV as she listened.

"I wonder if Phoenix is really dead this time. After all this is the tenth time she's blown up a building with a body in it." The news lady said to the news man.

"Who knows?" The man replied, her roommate, Victoria or V for short came over from the kitchen and plopped down in the shorter girls lap, calmly snuggling her. Nix hummed lightly, tossing the empty bag of gummies aside and wrapping her arms around her longtime friend, calmly cuddling her as they watched. What was said next caught both girls attention.

"Well now that the Kira case is over maybe L will take up the Phoenix case?" The lady pondered, both girls leaned forward slightly, their eyes scanning the TV screen. "Well if he does then Phoenix is as good as gone."

"Ah but you have to remember she escaped Kira's grasp for a year, this case might be difficult for L."

"Oh that's true, it'll be a challenge and apparently L likes challenges." The TV was clicked off as Nix set the remote down, having heard enough. She sat back, looking at her friend as she leaned into the girl's chest in thought. Nix seemed worried, and slightly disturbed. V turned, smiling at her warmly as she hugged her.

"Don't worry Nix; if L gets his hands on Phoenix I'm sure he'll let you get a shot at her. After all, I do have connections; I can at least get the request in." V stated, speaking of the connections she had as an aspiring detective. "Maybe you can leave a few marks on her." She said, implying the girl she sat on was a victim.

"Hm." Was all Nix said, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the wall in thought, her fingers drumming lightly on her friends thigh.

"Nix?" No response. "Nix?" Still nothing… "Gummy bears." Nix sat straight, her eyes brightening happily.

"Gummy?" V rolled her eyes, giggling gently.

"I was trying to talk to you, you spaced." Nix pouted at the knowledge she wasn't getting her precious gummies.

"What did you say, or want to say?" She asked calmly, smiling at the girl.

"I was going to say that it'll be okay." V said, smiling as she hugged the girl. Nix hummed, nodding slowly as she wrapped her arms around V.

"I guess, we'll just have to wait and see huh?"

"Yep." Nix smirked lightly, hugging the girl and nuzzling her face into her roommates boobs. V giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Pervert."

"I'm your favorite pervert." Came a slightly muffled response.

"Yes, yes you are." She said, running her fingers through the soft, wild auburn red hair. "It's late and you have to work early tomorrow, go to bed Nix." Nix pouted, looking up at her friend with big pleading eyes, wanting to stay up. It was adorable how childish the eighteen year old girl was.

"But, but, but, but I dun wanna!"

"Bed woman, now." Nix huffed, picking V off her lap and getting up, heading to her room and closing the door, heading to bed calmly, V sighed, shaking her head. "Oh Nix what am I going to do with you?" She asked to thin air, getting up and going to her own room for some rest.

* * *

**Nix: Soooooo there it is. I'm off to be lazy and possibly crank out another chapter, or at least part of one? No promises.**

**edit: (tis will appear in my new chapter as well) I changed her age to eighteen, why? Because that is what was written in my timeline**


	3. L is on the case, a Phoenix's return

**Nix: Heyo~ Tis me, I know I has another chapter and it's only been less than twelve hours! *le gasp* Well that's because my insomnia has kicked in and I have no one to talk to so I'm cranking out chapters like a boss! And this chapter is longer, so I'm happier. Anywho, let us enjoy the good stuff shall we?**

**Thank you crystalize50 for your review, as you requested another chapter is out!**

**Disclaimer: It's in chapter one dip shit, I'm not repeating myself.**

* * *

Nix calmly wiped down a table, her eyes bored. She was at work at a local café, and there wasn't anyone in at the time. So she was letting her right eye roll around freely. It creeped people out and drove costumers away so she only did it when there weren't any. She was in a black button up shirt that was made to fit her curves, a black mini skirt and rose patterned leggings with shiny black elevator boots. What pissed her off though, was the damn powder pink apron they made her wear.

The door opened and closed her eyes, getting her right eye back in place before opening her eyes. Standing in the doorway was an exasperated blonde with grey/blue eyes. She had just an undershirt like T-shirt on and dress pants, like she took her uniform shirt off. She gave her black clad friend a half smile, rubbing her round freckled face.

"Hey Amy, taking a break?" Nix asked her longtime friend.

"Yeah." She said simply. Amy was never one of many words.

"Hey Cassidy log me for my break will ya?" Nix called, ripping the god forsaken PINK apron off her and flopping in the opposite seat of her friend.

"Can I get a piece of that chocolate cake?" Amy asked, Nix nodded, chuckling in understanding as she got up, grabbing a slice of the cake and getting the chocolate gummy bear covered cake for herself. Amy chuckled at her crazy friends gummy addiction, happily taking a bite of her cake.

"So you look troubled, tell me what's wrong." Nix said, pointing her fork at Amy calmly. Amy hummed, swallowing.

"I'm on the Phoenix case." Nix's right eye twitched as she kept a calm face.

"Ah, yeah didn't she disappear again the other night? I saw it on the news."

"Yeah, we still have no idea who it could be? I mean we found men's bodies on the third and seventh explosion, we still haven't excluded the possibility that this is a cult, which would be a pain in the ass." Amy knew these theories had already been thrown at V, who Nix was helping so she could discuss it with the girl openly.

"That or she's using the fact that any witnesses are always drugged beforehand and just leaving random bodies in the buildings." Nix threw at the girl.

"Or she gets a partner everytime and when she feels like the partner could slip up or endanger her she kills them off."

"Yeah, so many possibilities but she uses the explosions to disappear and waits until the case is about dead before popping up again." Amy hummed lightly, like she was contemplating something.

"Nix promise you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." Amy said quietly, Nix perked, nodding. "L is looking into the case." Amy whispered. "He's on it right now; we just sent all our files to him." Nix blinked, grinning widely and looking rather pleased.

"With L on the case she'll be caught." Nix chirped happily, Amy nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, then no more stress for the department." Amy added, taking the last bite. "Was nice chatting with you, but I have to get back. See you around Nix." Amy stood up, as did Nix and they hugged. Amy calmly left and Nix threw on her apron, logging back in and going back to work. She made it through an hour of thought plagued work before she couldn't take it. She calmly walked up to her manager.

"I'm not feeling well, I think I might be getting sick. Can I head home?" She asked, Nix normally didn't do the I'm getting sick act to get out of work so the manager believed her and gave her the day off. Nix walked over, slipping into her 67 Ford mustang that was black with white racing stripes and drove home, her mind elsewhere. When she got there she found V doing what she does best, sitting eating ramen and looking over files of a case.

"Hey your home early something happen at work?" V asked, looking up as she took a bite of her ramen. Nix silently walked over and sat next to the girl, staring blankly at the computer screen, glancing at the file on it. "Nix?" V asked a little worried.

"L's on the Phoenix case." Was all she said, her voice void of emotion as her hand moved up, touching the scar running over her right eye. V just sat silently, frowning lightly in thought. "I need to go lie down." Nix said after a long moment, standing up.

"Alright. Hey Nix." Said girl stopped, her eye rolling back to look at the brunette. "It'll be okay." Nix gave V a light smile before going off into her room and silently closing the door.

**Time skip one month ****~With unknown~**

It had been a month since the last of Phoenix's fiery deaths, criminal activity had skyrocketed with the fall of Kira and nothing had been heard from L or Phoenix. At the moment a girl dressed in all black stood atop a building, looking across at an apartment, her eyes cold and emotionless, the rest of her face covered with a mask. The girl frowned under her mask, watching the scene before her. A drunken man was crawling over his bruised, crying wife as she tried to get him to stop. Her chest heaved in a silent sigh before she moved, leaping across the gap and onto the roof of the apartment complex. She dropped down the side of the building, to the window she had been looking in.

The woman looked frightened, her brown eyes filled with tears as she tried to fight him off without getting hit. The girl in black silently slid open the window, slipping in unnoticed to the drunken man. The girl with drew a needle filled with a clear liquid, making her way to the bed. Her footsteps made no sound upon the floor, almost as if she were a ghost. Neither man nor woman notices the girl, until the needle enters the woman's neck and her eyes widen. The drunken man lifts up, finally noticing the black covered girl.

"Who the hell are you?" He slurred, pointing at her. "Ohhh your helping me keep the bitch quiet aren't you? Would you like to join us?" He smirked, his breath reeked of rum. The girl didn't make a single sound as the woman's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing deepened, having passed out from the drug administered. The man lifted off the woman, smirking as he moved to reach for the girl. Calmly and silently, her eyes cold the girl draws a black bladed sword with a practiced grace, her free hand resting on the black sheath sitting upon her hip.

"Aww that's a neat little sword cha got there honey. Why don't you give that to me and go lay down like a good little girl?" The drunken man slurred. The black clad girl didn't move, instead stood perfectly still the sword posed in the air. The man grew angry at her lack of response. "GET ON THE BED YOU BITCH!" the man bellowed, raising his fist and moving to punch the girl. The girl calmly raised her free hand, catching his fist with a black gloved hand. Before the man could react her sword arm moved.

Time seemed to slow as a black blade protruded from the man's back, his eyes widening as blood slipped past his lips. Both figures stood frozen for a long moment, the man's fisted hand barely held in the girls much smaller, more elegant hand as the man stood in shock, the sword driven through him as blood leaked from the metal filled wounds. The man's green eyes were wide, his mouth a gape as blood slipped past his lips. The girl stood, gripping the sword in her other hand as the strings on the hilt slowly settled into place, the blood red beads on the end shining. Her eyes were cold and emotionless with a tiny hint of a sadistic, joyous glint as her face remained blank under her black mask.

Then the girl slowly withdrew the sword, letting go of the man's fist as blood spurted from the wound onto the girl's small body. He fell back, hitting the ground with a thud as he gasped for breath, coughing up blood. She watched, her eyes following his every movement as she held the dripping sword at her side. The man called her all kinds of foul names, his foul breath stinking up the room. The girl crinkled her nose, rolling her eyes at the names he spat with his dying breaths. She watched as blood fled his body, leaving a puddle around him. Then, at long last his eyes became glassy as his head rolled to the side, his final breath leaving his chest.

The girl moves, wiping her sword off on a clean part of his shirt before sheathing it once more, pulling a dagger from her combat boot as she kneeled next to his head. Her eyes calm as she used the dagger to carve a simple tribal tattoo phoenix into his forehead. Finishing the girl stood, and her eyes landed on a young child standing in the doorway, clutching a tattered teddy bear to him as he looked up at her with big brown eyes. His light brown hair was tousled and messy, his eyes filled with fear and relief as he gazed up at her, a large bruise spanning the left side of his face, going over his blackened eye.

"I-Is daddy gone?" He asked quietly, his voice shaky in fear. A brief warmth passes through the girls eyes, the coldness beginning to fade as she nods, biting her bottom lip.

"He's gone. Your safe now sweetie." She said gently, at long last breaking her silence. Her voice was gentle, and sweet like honey, warming and comforting. The boy nodded, looking at his unconscious mother.

"What about Mommy? Will she be okay?" Once more the girl nods.

"Yes, she'll be okay. She's sleeping; she'll be awake in an hour." The girl said gently, the boy nodded his head and the girl bit her bottom lip, walking over to the boy slowly. She gently dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, a tiny bit of her hair peeking out from her mask as she closed her eyes, cradling the child in a moment of weakness. "You're safe now, daddy is gone. He can't hurt you or your mommy anymore." The girl whispered, cradling the child comfortingly. The child nodded, hugging her back.

After a few moments the girl picks the child up, moving over and setting him down next to his mommy. His brown eyes were bright and happy as he cuddled into his passed out mothers form. The girl stood, looking at them gently for a long moment, her eyes no longer cold but warm and gentle.

"I have to go okay. Stay here with your mommy; she'll want to see you when you wake up." She said gently. The boy nodded, smiling at her.

"Thank you…" He paused waiting for a name, the girl smiled.

"Phoenix."

"Thank you Phoenix, for helping mommy so she doesn't have to cry anymore." The girl nodded, her eyes watering slightly before she turned, hopping out the window. She wiped her eyes and growled lowly.

"God Damnit you weak idiot. What do you think you're doing talking to the child of all things!" She scolded herself. "He looked so…" She shook her head of the thought, going and running off as the police arrived at the scene to clean up her mess once again.

* * *

**Nix: Uh oh Phoenix slipped up. But who wouldn't that kid looked like he needed a hug! At least in my head... anywho, shits' getting good and I'm off to crank out another chapter, I might get it done, might not. Never know. Too da loo my dearies~**


	4. Introducing Matt, is Phoenix slipping up

**Nix: I am on a roll bitches! XD second chapter in only a couple hours, even though its kinda short. Meh. Anyway I'm actually getting sleepy so this is the last chapter for the night, and maybe for a while. No reviews yet sooooo thanks for everyone who followed? It's like three people... all well. Now on with the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

At the crime scene left behind by the girl known as Phoenix a cherry red '69 Plymouth Road Runner pulled up. It was shiny and looked brand new; clearly the owner took pride in their car. A young man stepped out, no more than twenty with auburn red hair, goggled covered eyes, a black and red striped shirt with black elbow gloves, a fuzzy tan vest, blue jeans and combat boots. He calmly dropped his cigarette butt, stomping on it before walking to the crime scene tape. The officer immediately let him past. The young man walked in calmly, his face set straight as his eyes hidden by orange, searched the room around him.

He walks into the room calmly, looking over the blood spot on the floor and the pictures handed to him. After a long moment of silently looking the young man turned and excited the room, walking down the hallway calmly in thought. He made it into the living room and frowned deeply at the sight before him. This case hit home for the young man, having had been on the receiving end of abuse at one point in his young life. The young man moved, crouching down in front of the battered and bruised mother and son duo.

"Ma'am if you could please tell me what happened tonight?" The young man asked, his voice was deep and naturally seductive, laced with an attractive British accent. The woman nodded, launching into the story of how her husband planned on raping her, and how she had no idea anyone else was there until she felt a needle in her neck. The told how she remembered the girl to be in all black, short and silent as a ghost, before she blacked out. The young man nodded, having listened silently the entire time.

"Phoenix was really nice!" The boy piped up. The young man looked at the boy calmly, humming lightly.

"Please, tell me everything about Phoenix." The young man said kindly, smiling gently at the child.

"Well I heard daddy yelling and a loud thump, but I was too scared to check. After a bit though it was really quiet, so I went to go make sure mommy was okay and this girl in all black was kneeling over daddy with a knife on his forehead. When she stood up she saw me and looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes were really pretty! They were uh….. Turquoise? Yeah turquoise! When I asked if daddy was gone she nodded and said yes and that I was safe. Her voice was really beautiful, it was gentle and warm, and she sounded really young. I asked if mommy was okay and she said mommy would wake up in an hour, and she did! Then Phoenix hugged me, she was really gentle and warm. And her hair was so pretty; she tried hiding it, though I don't understand why. It was really pretty, it looked like yours Mister! Then she picked me up and lay me next to mommy and said she had to go before jumping out the window! She was really sweet though." The boy exclaimed, beaming widely. The young man's eyes were wide behind his goggles in shock that the child got so much information.

"Thank you, I'll leave you be then." The young man said, standing up and making his way outside, lighting up and cigarette and slipping past the tape, hopping into his car. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Yes Matt." A deep monotone voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Did you get all that L?" the young man, Matt asked.

"I did, thank you Matt, you may return to headquarters now." Matt nodded, hanging up and phone and starting his car, driving off.

**~At headquarters~**

In a rather expensive hotel room said four young men, each in deep thought. In one chair crouched a young man with fluffy black hair, wide onyx eyes and pale skin. He chewed on his thumb in thought, my head tilted lightly. Next to him sat an auburn haired boy, his eyes a honey brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. On the couch sat two young men, a blonde with cold blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a large burn scar on the left half of his face. Next to him sat the goggled auburn red Matt.

"It isn't at all like Phoenix of slip up like that, never less leave a witness." The auburn pointed out.

"Correct Light." The black haired man stated in monotone. "But it does help us quite a bit, turquoise eyes are rare therefore tracking this person down should be fairly simple, especially with auburn red hair to help narrow it down." The auburn, known as Light nodded.

"Exactly L, but I'm worried that this couldn't be the real Phoenix, but a decoy sent to throw us off track." Light responded.

"Yes but that would mean she knew we were involved." The blonde pointed out as he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"From what we believe she has access to police files and records meaning it is possible she heard about us joining. That or she's doing it as a precaution since it is highly likely I'd take her case Mello." The black haired man, L pointed out calmly, reaching down and scooping a forkful of cake.

"Well let's look for a match for what we do have and go from there. If she's a fake we interrogate her until we find the real Phoenix. If she's the real thing then lock her up." Light said, shrugging calmly. L nodded at Matt, who pulled his laptop onto his lap and calmly set to work on finding a match, having stayed silent the entire time. After a moment Matt sat back, blinking as he hummed.

"Found someone. College student Cassandra Thompson. Turquoise eyes, auburn red hair, and has the body build described. She has a few aggravated assault charges, mostly assault with a deadly weapon, that weapon mostly being a foot long dagger. Lives with her roommate Victoria Williams who is an aspiring detective, and get this. She prefers to be called Nix….. it's almost too good to be true." He muttered, crossing his arms in thought as he looked at the screen, a picture of a smiling girl with a scar less face grinned back at him. The picture was from a couple years back.

"It appears we will be going to college then." L stated calmly. The others nodded in agreement, sitting back to look more into it.

* * *

**Nix: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN yep I brought the gang in. And Matty *drools* Yus I am a Matt fangirl and I am proud! *waves Matt flag around* GO MATT WOOT! Anywho, what's gonna happen when they go to college huh? Weird shit that's what. Stay tuned, the good stuff will come back I promise that much.**


	5. Shit just keeps getting weirder

**Nix: Hello, tis the next chapter~ and like two or three more after it. Yeah I procrastinated then today I just cranked a bunch out. So hereth! I dunno what else to say so I shall answer reviews.**

**LyricKiryu: hehehehehehe you'll have to find out for yourself as chu read on~**

**crystalize50: Tis okay darling, I update as random times mostly at night soooo yeah. Anyway I know! eeeeeeeeekkkkkkk I love Matty! He's so freaking sexy and amazing and *nosebleed fangirl faint.* As for why not Near, I don't like Near. One; he's a pain in the ass to write. Two; he called L a loser. Three; something about him seriosuly pisses me off and I don't know what it is. And four; well I has a different plan for him later on so thar~ And you'll see how the Kira case turned out in this chapter in a little expanitory thingy that will probably be confusing but meh. Hehehehehe if your confused about Nix and Phoenix then I've done my job correctly. BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It will be revealed later on how Nix is involved. Anyway, yes, always go fangirl over Matty! Tis always amazing! (Tiny little spoiler alert, in one of the upcoming chapters Matty is all bad ass :3 )**

**Thank you to everyone whos followed and favorited my story, well and everyone who actually read my story! It makes meh so happeh *wiggles around* Anyway on with the good stuff~**

**Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter, you didn't see it then go back and read it.**

* * *

Nix had a feeling that day was going to be weird, and boy was she right when she saw the new students that arrived. Stepping out of a limo was three, a tall man with fluffy, gravity defying black hair, wide grey eyes surrounded by dark bruises, his skin was pale and he had a baggy white long sleeve and baggy jeans with ratty tennis shoes on. A shorter auburn with soft honey brown eyes and lightly tanned skin and nice dress clothes stepped out. And a blonde with cold blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a large burn scar over the left side of his face stepped out, in all leather and a chocolate bar in his gloved hand.

A cherry red '69 Plymouth Road Runner pulled up behind them, a tall, lanky looking young man with auburn/red hair, goggled covered eyes and pale skin, wearing a striped long sleeve and skinny jeans and combat boots. He calmly joined the group from the limo as they looked out at the people. Nix had jumped on her and V's friend Alex. He was tall at 6'4, his messy black hair and calm icy blue eyes.

"Don't abandon us to deal with the idiots alone butthead!" He just hummed his hands in his pockets as Nix slowly slid off him. She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "Alllleeeeeexxxxxxxxxxx answer meh." She cried out, waving her arms around.

"I'm not promising anything." He finally stated his voice deep and calm. Matt walked toward them and blinked when Nix turned her face to look at them. She looked nothing like her picture from about three years ago. She had a large scar running over her right eye and a scar on her neck from what he would guess to be piano wire? She turned and looked away, but then she did something that creeped out the group a bit, but was also kinda cool.

Her right eye rolled up then to the side so that it was looking at the group that approached while her left eye stayed on her friends. The group walked up calmly, looking over the others with Nix. Her roommate V, there friend Alex, and another girl Kai, she had black hair and calm blue eyes with pale skin and was short, but taller than Nix. Before Matt could speak though a very loud voice called out.

"CASSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~!" Nix's eyes widened and she swore under her breath. V reached out quickly and grabbed Nix's hand, spinning her to the side as a boy shot past where Nix once stood. Nix giggled lightly, taking V's hand in a dancing position as she spun V out of the way, another boy shooting past yelling.

"VICTORIAAAAAAAAA~~!" The rather chubby, okay that was modest, he was fat, boy shot past where V once stood. Both girls looked disgusted and Alexander looked slightly annoyed. Matt and his group looked confused. Both girls turned to the group calmly and Nix smiled, speaking.

"Hi! Sorry about that, those are our insane obsessed stalkers Brandon and DJ. I'm Nix, this is V, Kai, and Alexander." She said, pointing at each person before sticking her hand out calmly for them to shake, smiling brightly as she spoke in a calm tone. Matt blinked, nodding as he took her hand in his own gloved hand, noting how tiny her hand was.

"Hi I'm Matt, this is Mello." He pointed at the blonde. "Light." He pointed at the auburn, who nodded. "And Ryuzaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." Nix let go of his hand calmly, stuffing hers in her pockets and looking at his car. "You sir, have an epic car." Matt beamed, clearly proud.

"Thank you I take pride in my baby."

"I can tell. But I love my car more!" She shot over and glomped the '67 mustang, hugging the hood and rubbing her cheek against it. Matt had stars in his eyes behind his goggles.

"That's your car! It's beautiful~" The others could only stare at the two….

"Anywho!" Nix jumped off her car, wiping her jeans calmly. "Tis time for class and if I'm late again I'm getting reported." Matt sweat dropped but nodded as they turned and walked into the building, calmly going to class.

Most are probably wondering 'hey how did L and them all survive?' I believe that Light and Rem had a conversation as to when to kill Watari and L; I mean it couldn't have been a coincidence that she knew to kill them right then. So Misa overheard Light threating Rem with her, Misa then talked to Rem and tried talking her out of it. Now Author here believes Misa is secretly a genius and Misa had some sort of plan. L overheard Misa and Rem arguing and realized that Light was going to kill him and soon.

So he approached them and made a deal, stating that if they help convict Light then L will pardon Misa as long as she forfeits six times and completely loses her memories to the point where she can never regain them. As long as L did not put Misa in prison or endanger her Rem would agree to it. So they made a plan. On that day Rem faked Watari's death and Watari put a fake 'all data deleted' screen up. Soon after L faked his own death. When Light went to find Rem's remains he was very shocked to find Rem very much alive.

L approached him and had him arrested, but Misa asked that L give him the same opportunity he gave her. After a bit of arguing L agreed and now Misa and Light don't have any of their memories and Kira is gone. So thar, tis what happened in this story now on with the rest~

Nix literally flew out of the school and by literally she somehow managed to talk Alex into throwing her out the door like a football… It helped that she was so light. Her arms were out and she flew like a missile, it was awesome!

"FREEDOM!" she yelled, before landing in the grass and rolling head over heels as she let out little oof sounds. Alexander sighed, shaking his head calmly as he walked out after her, V giggled like a madwoman.

"I told you this would happen if I threw you." He said boredly. Nix sat up, shaking her head and grinning.

"I know~ but it's fun!" L and his group just stood there blinking in shock…

"She's nuts." Mello whispered, the others nodding. Nix shot to her feet, posing before rocketing to her car and sliding in. V skipped over, sliding in and rubbing Nix's cheek randomly. Nix grinned, rubbing her cheek against her friends hand as she wiggled around. Oh they were definitely an odd bunch. Nix moved, pulling out of the parking lot as L and his group watched.

"This has been a rather interesting day." L commented, his thumb resting on his bottom lip as they watched the car disappear.

"I didn't expect that scar; her photo was from three years ago when she was fifteen." Matt said, tapping his bottom lip. "I wonder what caused that scar." The other hummed, their heads tilted.

"It's possible she isn't Phoenix? I mean the witness never said she has a scar." Light said calmly in thought.

"That is true, but I still believe she has something to do with it, we'll keep the cameras up as planned." L said, turning and walking toward the car.

**~with Nix~**

Her phone vibrated and she hummed lightly, pulling it out while at a stop light and looking at the text from Alexander. She frowned, handing the phone to V who frowned as well.

"This isn't good." V mumbled.

"No it's not, but we'll just have to deal with it like we always have." Nix replied, pulling away from the stop light and driving once more, plopping a gummy in her mouth.

"Right." V said calmly, nodding her head as she took Nix's hand in hers. Nix smiled lightly, squeezing her friends hand calmly. Nix drove, pulling up to the apartment and hopping out calmly, stretching.

"I don't know about you but I plan on taking a nap."

"Nix you slept all through class! How can you be tired!" V cried out exasperated.

"Just am." She shrugged, marching into the house. She walked into her room and immediately spotted a camera….. "V BRANDON AND DJ SET UP CAMERAS AGAIN!" Nix bellowed, pissed. She rips the camera out and stomps on it, growling as she searched her room, grabbing only the obvious cameras. Nix and V left the not so obvious cameras, but they knew they were there. They also knew it wasn't DJ and Brandon. This was going to be a long, difficult week.

* * *

**Nix: Oooohhhhh I has added new characters~ heheheheh well if your doing a story with V you can't leave out Alex and Kai, they ish to epic for that. hehe Next chapter will be uploaded within minutes, stay tuned dearies. Also, I changed Nix's age from twenty to eighteen because that is how I have it in my timeline but I accidently put her age as twenty in the story. My bad~**


	6. And so we meet Phoenix

**Nix: As promised the next chapter~ Since no one has reviewed or anything and I have nothing to say let us continue with the good stuff~**

**Disclaimer: FIRST CHAPTER BITCH~**

* * *

A week had passed since L had put the cameras in the girl's apartment. And nothing interesting happened. They'd go to school or Nix to work, or at times Nix would help V. Or she'd run out to get more ramen, even do things for V. V stayed up working on cases nearly nonstop, or at least until Nix would make her go to bed or slip her sleeping pills so she'd get some sleep. It reminded the others of L. Both girls were plagued by nightmares at night and would end up going to one another rooms, depending on who had a nightmare first. Other than that is was normal really.

They pulled the cameras out earlier that morning when the girls went out to breakfast, of course each girl having a tail. Matt was sitting and reviewing the footage silently, as L requested. Of course he felt like a major pervert since right now he was watching Nix run around half-naked cause all her clothes were in the wash. Really, why couldn't emotionless L watch this part? He felt horrible, but alas he had to. He hummed, noticing one of the girls many unexplained scars. The girl was covered in scars, all along her back, her stomach her arms and her legs. It was more than the ones he noticed on her neck and face.

What caught his attention though was on her right shoulder blade was a familiar scar. He paused the footage and zoomed in, frowning in thought as he cleared the image. He blinked, his eyes widening slightly. On her right shoulder blade was Phoenix's mark, carved deeply into the skin. He blinked, immediately reconsidering his thoughts on her status in the case.

"Ryuzaki I think we should rethink Nix's involvement in the case." Matt said, spinning the laptop and pointing at the scar as L pushed his wheeled chair over. "That's Phoenix's mark, I'm starting to think Nix might be a surviving victim? It's not unheard of for criminals to back out a few times then they first start killing."

"Yes by why keep the name Nix if you're a victim of Phoenix?" Mello asked, having moved over.

"Possibly to remind herself who did it?" Light said, his head tilted, the others hummed in thought, sitting back as they looked at each other. Matt moved, opening some files.

"The first explosion didn't have a body, it's possible that Nix was supposed to be the body in the first explosion. But somehow she made it out?" Matt said.

"Yes then after her escape Phoenix learned to kill her victims before blowing up the building." Mello continued the thought.

"Then out of fear she kept quiet?" Light added.

"It's possible?" Matt said, humming in thought. L remained quiet, taking everything in while in thought.

"We'll keep her in the suspect list, but not exclude the option that she might be a victim." L stated calmly. Then Watari's W popped up on Matt's screen.

"A prostitute has been found dead in an ally bearing Phoenix's mark." Watari informed them. The other blinked, frowning. No body for a week and as soon as the cameras are gone there is a body? It's too convenient.

"Very well I'll send Mello to check it out." Mello hummed, standing up calmly and nodding. This was rather confusing to say the least.

**~The next night~ With Matt.**

Matt sighed lightly in thought, his gloved hands stuffed in his vest pockets as he walked down the street that night in deep thought. He had needed some fresh air and some alone time. His thoughts were on the suspect Nix, things were so confusing. She could be a victim, she could be Phoenix, or she could be involved with something entirely different. Not only that but what made it worse for the twenty year old was he found her rather attractive.

There was something about her though, she seemed so innocent but yet there was something off? Her innocence always seemed to shine when she was around anyone and everyone, that cute little innocent smile and that innocent twinkle in her beautifully rare turquoise colored eyes. Matt groaned, rubbing his temples. That right there was his problem, he kept thinking of her beauty and her adorable nature when he thought of her. It was times like these he wanted to be emotionless like L; he probably never had these problems.

Matt walked calmly, humming in thought as he ran his hand through his messy auburn/red hair. As he did this he noticed movement, blinking he looked up and his eyes widened. A female figure clad in nothing but black had slipped from a window and stood on the ledge, for a moment. But what caught his eye was the sword resting on her hip. She jumped, falling down and landing a few yards in front of him. Realizing exactly what was going on he moved forward.

"Miss!" He called, hoping to make it seem like he was making sure she was okay and not that he was going to arrest her. She glances at him before bolting down the street, her hand resting on the sheath of her sword. Matt mentally cursed, taking off after her in hopes to catch her before she disappears. He notes her stature reminds him of Nix's and frowns lightly in thought. She ran down the street her footfalls silent, which somewhat surprises Matt. He almost wonders if she isn't human but shakes that thought, chasing after her. She turns, bolting into an ally way with Matt right on her tail.

The ally was a dead end, tall brick walls surrounding them as Phoenix skid to a halt right before the wall. He slows, coming up behind her as she pulled a black plastic mask out of nowhere, pulling it over her face and turning to face him, the mask covering the original ski mask that could have shown details on her face. The eye holes had shadows over her eyes, keeping him from seeing the color. It was a frowning mask, like the one used for the drama class icons and things. Matt stood before her, he had left his gun at headquarters, opting for his short sword, having not expected this.

Phoenix silently draws her sword, holding it in her right hand as her left rests on the sheath, standing on guard and waiting for his move. Her silence unnerves him lightly, but he draws the short sword, mentally cursing that he didn't bring his gun, yet grateful it was more than a pocket knife. He watches her through his goggle covered eyes, trying to see past the shadows of the mask and her eyes.

"Phoenix, you are under arrest. Drop the sword and raise your hands into the air." He commanded, his deep British accented voice echoing through the once silent ally. The girls chest heaved in what he would believe to be silent laughter and he frowned lightly, watching her. Suddenly she shook her head and raised her sword, charging him.

* * *

**Nix: Okay I also kinda made Matt have a sword because I like sword fights and prefer swords over gun... GO SWORD FIGHTS!**


	7. Fight for your freedom

**Nix: And as promised crystalize50, badass Matty... there is lots of noseblood on my keyboard from writing this :3 Anyway, on with the good stuff eh?**

**Disclaimer; Tralalalalalala back to chapter one bitches. Take the rainbow llama, HE WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY~**

* * *

Matt moved quickly, raising his short sword and blocking her downward strike, grunting at the force behind her blow. He didn't expect someone so small to be so damn strong. He moved quickly, pushing her off and standing ready, his eyes narrowed as he watched the masked figure before him. She stood, her sword gripped tightly in her hand as she watched him, her head tilted. He guessed she had a smirk on her face, her body language showing she was impressed and amused. He shot forward, aiming to strike her but she blocked, moving so that both blades ground, sliding over each other and Matt shooting past her as she side stepped him.

The skill behind her movements impressed him; he turned on his heel, only having enough time to block her blade from slicing his head off as he braced his free arm against the back of his blade. He growled, pushing her blade off his and moving quickly to slice across her chest but before he can she moved back, flipping through the air and kicking him in the shoulder, making him fall back as she back flipped, landing on her feet and watching him through that ever present mask.

Matt, frowned, hopping up before she could take advantage of him losing his balance, rubbing his shoulder as he watched her. Her chest heaved in silent giggled as she placed a black gloved, small yet elegant looking hand to the mouth on the mask. She was clearly amused. He realized that she was taking this as a play fight, until her entire posture hardened. He knew, play time was over, the way her body stiffened he knew how this fight was going to go. It was kill or be killed from this point on.

Matt pulled out his seven inch switch blade, holding it in his other hand as he watched her, she pulled a dagger from her boot, both holding their weapons, waiting for the other to take action. Matt was the first to move, he swung with his sword and she blocked with her own, he jabbed with his switchblade but she blocked it, defecting the blade with her dagger. They were in each other's face. Matt could have bitten the mask and pulling it off, and he tried to, but she shot back. Matt swore he saw a flash of turquoise but that wasn't his focus.

He followed her, charging when she shot back and swinging again with his sword. She blocked with her dagger and he realized what she was doing when her sword came whizzing toward his gut, posed to slice him clean in half. He immediately jumped up, putting his weight on his sword and having her keep him suspended with her dagger as the sword whizzed past his feet. He moved, aiming to kick her but she bent back, his foot flying through the air where her face once was.

She moved, pushing him off and over her as she ducked below him, standing straight and spinning to face her opponent. They went to charge again when Phoenix perked up, hearing sirens. Her body language showed rage and a slight panic. Matt stood between her and her escape. Matt smirked, standing before her. He just needed to keep her there for a short amount of time before she'd be caught. In a last ditch effort Phoenix charged, swinging her sword at the same time Matt did.

Matt hissed, feeling her blade slice through a good portion of his bicep as I tried moving to the side. Before he could turn and stop her she was at the end of the ally and bolting out. He growled, putting his switchblade away and gripping his bleeding arm, shooting out to go after her, but when he comes out she's disappeared. Matt growled, putting his sword away as Watari pulled up. He sighed, sitting down and letting Watari clean his arm where he was and stitch it.

"What happened Matt?' Watari asked, calmly stitching the boys arm closed.

"I ran into Phoenix after a kill and we fought, she escaped." He said calmly. Watari hummed.

"We'll get you back to headquarters."

"Matt, describe to me what you can." L's scrambled voice came from an open laptop.

"I couldn't see her face but she was silent as a ghost, her body stature reminded me of Nix's. She was very elegant and graceful while wielding her blade, and she has lots of skill and flexibility." Matt said calmly. He could tell L was thinking.

"We'll discuss what all happened when you arrive, Watari when you get back I want you to set up a room for miss Nix. We are going to bring her in for questioning tomorrow." Matt blinked, his eyes widening for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

**Nix: badass I know. Fangirls if you don't have at least a tiny nosebleed... well then poo you. He's sexy to me and that's all that matters! (at least to me)**


	8. The walls are crumbling around her

**Nix: Last chapter guys, I will write more eventually? I dunno I'm really lazy. *shrugs* Anyway one with the good stuff~**

**Disclaimer: FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Matt sat on the hood of his car, having gotten to school early. He had come to be there when Nix arrived. He had to watch her for any signs of recognition from the fight last night. No one could tell his left arm had been cut and was stitched. Thoughts plagued his mind, repeatedly tearing his focus from his Gameboy causing him to lose multiple times. But he had to act like he wasn't waiting for anyone. He heard a car pull up and lifted his head, seeing Nix's mustang pull up. He pretended to focus on his game, but watched her.

Nix climbed out and the first thing he noticed was a long, shallow blade cut on her cheek bone to the side of her eye on her left cheek. He blinked, shaking his head lightly. No he didn't think he'd cut Phoenix? Maybe Nix got into a street fight or something? He shook his head, sighing. He'd find out later that day.

**~With Nix~**

The first thing she noticed was Matt sitting on the hood of his car staring at her, specifically the cut on her cheek. She sighed, walking toward the school with V, her eyes guarded and her face set in a straight line as it always was when it came to school. She hated school. Her eyes brightened when she saw Alex and Kai standing by the front entrance, waiting for her and V. Nix grinned and shot over, jumping on Alex who easily caught her.

"Yay you're not ditching again!"

"Only because we have tests all morning." Kai said, huffing. "I don't understand why you guys continue to go."

"Because if we don't our stalkers will throw a fit and cause mass panic. Remember last year when we ditched? The entire school was in a complete and utter state of panic because of them." Nix said, rubbed her temples. "That and we can catch up on sleep." The others chuckled.

"Yeah that was a weird day." Kai said, sweat dropping. The bell rang before they could get any farther and Nix groaned, marching into the school.

**~Tiny time skip~**

Nix sat at an outside bench during lunch, sitting with Alex, Kai and V. With testing done Alex and Kai figured that they'd stay for lunch and just not go back inside with everyone else. V was eating ramen and Nix was finishing a wrap she'd bought just down the street. Nix had been on edge all day long, Matt had been watching her like a hawk and it was making her nervous. They were idly chatting while they ate in thought, but Nix wasn't paying attention. Her mind was racing.

She looked up, seeing two men in suits walk onto school property. At the table to her right she saw Matt stand and nod his head in her direction. The conversation at the table immediately cut off, the others noticing as well. The men walked up to their table and they all looking up at them warily.

"Cassandra Thompson." One man spoke, Nix quirked a brow, watching them.

"That's me, what's up?" she asked, keeping her voice calm as she let her eye roll out of place, following the second man as he walked behind her. The second man grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stand as he brought them behind her, slapping cuffs on her.

"Your under arrest for suspicion of being the criminal Phoenix." The man started listing her rights as they helped her from her spot at the table, having her stand. V immediately shot up.

"This is outrageous! Nix is not a criminal!" V yelled, her fiery eyes turning and orangish red with rage.

"Ma'am we have proof that she is in fact Phoenix or has affiliations with Phoenix. Please settle down." One man said calmly, holding the emotionless girls cuffed arms. Nix's eyes were guarded, her face a blank emotionless slate.

"I demand to go with you!" V snapped, pissed beyond belief.

"I'm so-" The man stopped, putting a hand to his ear and listening for a long moment, Nix's eye rolled toward him, watching him for a long moment. "Ma'am right this way." The second man led V to a separate car as Nix was led to the first car and blindfolded. The doors closed and in the commotion no one noticed Matt slipping away and going to his car, pulling out from the school lot. Almost everyone.

Calm ice blue eyes had watched the auburn/red the entire time as he disappeared. The owner of those eyes hummed his hands in his pockets.

"It seems that the day has come." Alexander said, turning and walking away from the scene, Kai right behind him.

* * *

**Nix: Ooohhhhh Alex and Kai are getting more involved in the story. And it appears they share the same secret that V and Nix do. Makes you wonder what it is~ hehehehehe You'll just have to wait and seeeeeeeeeeeee**


	9. A victims tale, is it true?

**Nix: Damn guys I feel special! The loving reviews~ *wiggles* and how many views I got! I somehow had gotten 108 reviews just on December 1st! GAAAAHHHHHHH I FEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL LOVED! *dies happy* Tis ghostie typing... Now to answer reviews!**

**LyricKiryu: I has written moar! Enjoy my darling~**

**crystalize50: (Answer to review #1) XD yay! I has done awesome~ Chu has enjoyed Matty~ hehehe I'm glad you at least pulled yourself together enough to read it m'dear. I can understand your hate for Light. I have a love hate relationship with him. I hate him as Kira. but when he's innocent he's just the most adorable uke ever! *wiggles* And yeah, I have a weird sleeping schedule, I stay up almost all night long thus the reason I post at night.**

**(review #2) hehehehehe well then you must have revived just to read more epic Matty right? Duh, of course you did, WE WILL ALWAYS REVIVE JUST FOR MATTY! And your welcome darling~ I enjoy getting reviews and it's always good to let your readers know you appreciate them. *glomps* XD lol I think of ridiculious things all the time, don't worry darling~ And who knows, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. You'll find out soon enough~**

**Thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited, now on with the good stuff~**

**Disclaimer; You should know this already...**

* * *

Nix sits in a cell, her hands cuffed behind her back as she sits on the bed within the room, her eyes cold and guarded as she sits in utter silence. She hadn't moved, hadn't spoken a single word or made a sound. L watched in thought, frowning. V was pacing the room, one she was amazed that she got to meet THE L, the detective all detectives want to be. Two she was worried and scared for Nix. L hummed, pushing a button on the mic before him.

"Miss Thompson I have a few questions for you, are you willing to speak with us?" L asked calmly.

"No." She said blankly. L and the others blinked in shock. "I will not utter a single word from this point forward until I'm allowed to see Victoria." She stated before growing silent once more.

"And why would that be?" L was met with silence.

"I can always force answers from you." She smirked and her chest heaved with silent laughter. Matt watched and he felt his stomach drop as he watched her. It looked so much like Phoenix's silent laughter. L hummed, frowning as he watched her. She looked like she was amused by his threat. From the scars and her lack of fear he'd guessed she'd be tortured before. L sighed, this was going to be difficult. Nix moved, laying back calmly and silently, her hair splaying out around her head. L asked her questions for hours on end, the only thing he received was utter silence.

For five hours he repeatedly questioned, her, silence. Nothing but silence from the room. L was extremely annoyed enough that it was actually showing through his emotionless mask. The others were impressed by her ability to keep silent for so long. It was clear she was mentally disciplined, despite the way she acted around others. L sighed, turning and looking at V who had sat and watched patiently.

"Miss Williams." V perked up, having predicted this would happen she jumped up.

"Lead the way!" L blinked, looking her over and smirking ever so slightly. He was impressed by the girl, having watched her work and looked into the cases she took. She could easily match him in intellectual abilities. Watari calmly came, leading V down to the girl laying on the bed in the cell. She was perfectly still and perfectly silent, her eyes closed. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest they would think she was dead.

Matt, L and the others watched as V ran into the room, Nix slowly opening her faded turquoise eyes and sat up, still utterly silent. V shoots over and wraps her arms around Nix, hugging the girl tightly to her.

"I'm trying raspberry-chan, I really am. I'll get you out of here." V said, cradling the cuffed girl to her. Nix smiled lightly, moving and burying her face in V's shoulder. Her head moved and L leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. V had quieted down and seemed to be listening intently. L turned up the volume, yet couldn't hear anything. Somehow her voice wasn't being picked up by the mic's. So they watch, waiting for anything to show them what she could be saying. Then V started stroking Nix's hair.

"It'll be okay Nix, I know you're scared but it'll be okay." V said, hugging the girl tighter to her as she rubbed her back. Nix lightly head butted V's shoulder, looking up at her and pouting.

"Butthead I didn't want them knowing I was scared." She hissed, V just smiled sadly at the girl.

"Sorry." She murmured, nuzzling her face into Nix's hair. Watari walked in, tapping V's shoulder quietly.

"Miss time is up." He said, V pouted but nodded, gently kissing the top of Nix's head and letting go.

"I'll be back raspberry-chan, I promise." Nix nodded, smiling lightly as she watched V go. Nix turned and faced the camera and the look in her eyes startled Matt, who had watched intently. It was fierce, protective and feral; all the while her face remained calm. L hummed, pushing the mic button.

"Are you willing to talk to us Ms. Thompson?" Nix nodded.

"I am." She stated calmly, her voice strong.

"Is your name Cassandra Thompson?"

"Yes." L read her eyes. Truth.

"Why did you chose the nickname Phoenix?"

"Because it was interesting, unique, and Phoenix's are my favorite mythical being." Truth. L looked up, seeing a very displeased looking V walk in, grumbling something to herself under her breath in what sounded like German? L turned back.

"Are you the criminal Phoenix?"

"No." L hummed.

"Then are you a victim of the criminal Phoenix?" Nix's eyes widened and she froze, staring at the camera, before she lay down, turned her back to the camera and curled into herself, fisting her hands as they rest behind her back. Matt blinked, watching her as he frowned sadly. From her reaction she was a victim. Matt frowned, watching her sadly until L spoke up.

"I don't believe her." All heads snapped to L.

"But it's clear she's a victim." Light said, watching the detective.

"Yes, that much is certain. But I don't believe she is a victim of the criminal Phoenix." He stated calmly, turning and looking at Watari. "Bring him here." Watari nodded in understanding, leaving the room. They all looked at him in confusion. V sat in the back corner of the room, watching L, her fiery hazel eyes flashed a dark orange in rage.

* * *

**Nix: I'm working on the next chapter now. No promises~**


	10. It all ties together, the end?

**Nix: Hello thar~ Back with another chapter of In Over His Head. I know, this chapter is really short, but it's also kinda epic ssoooooooo thar! Hehehe I know this is early, I would have posted last night but mom caught me up and took my laptop downstairs, so I couldn't post :( but here I am now! To answer meh reviews~**

**Victoria: *dark creepy voice* I know who you are *deep raspy breath* And I know where you live, I will comefor you. *deep raspy breath* AND SEND A HORNY L TO FUCK YOU! (This is rated M, I can say shit like this~ tehehehehe) Anyway I'm glad you liked it my darling V-chan~**

**crystalize50: XD Well I didn't make any promises, but you have your answers now darling~ and I stay up even though i have school, I don't care if I'm a zombie all day.  
Why thank you, I feel so loved! *happy starry anime eyes*  
XD lol I was cursing Light's name to the moon and back when he had L killed. It took me a whole week before I sucked it up and watched more, then I saw Matty and was like; I'M IN LOVE! *epic nosebleed, then dies of sadness when he's shot.*  
Hehehehehehehehe you'll find out who Phoenix really is in this chapter darling~**

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows, now on with the good stuff~**

**Disclaimer: ... it's been like nine chapters, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS SHIT BY NOW!**

* * *

Nix was lying on her little bed, having decided to take a nap. She slept peacefully, even smiling lightly in her sleep. She heard someone open the cell door and was snapped into a half asleep state, grumbling lightly as she snuggled into the mattress. Then someone gently shook her shoulder.

"Miss, please wake up." She opened her eyes, looking at the older man known as Watari. He was a kind man, and she couldn't hate him, so she smiled.

"Alright." She murmured, moving and rolling to a sitting position, standing calmly. Watari gently took her shoulder in his hand, leading her toward an elevator. She walked along calmly, mentally grinning to herself. Finally she was being let free! The ride up was silent as she looked at her reflection in the mirror like walls. She hummed lightly, blinking when they came out in a hotel lobby? The hell? Watari led her to a door, opening calmly she blinked.

Standing in the room was Ryuzaki, Matt, Mello, Light, and V. She blinked, looking over at Ryuzaki as the door was closed behind her. They stared at each other for a long moment, both eyes blanked and guarded. Nix moved, taking slow steps forward, there were others, a task force but she paid them no mind. Her hands were still behind her back, her eyes searching the onyx depths of the human panda's.

"You're L." She stated calmly, L hummed, nodding.

"I am."

"What did you bring me here for?"

"This." And before she could say another world a little boy shot into the room and glomped her. She stumbled back a bit, blinking and looking down at the boy. Brown hair, brown eyes… The boy Phoenix spoke to when she killed his father. Nix looked up at V, who stared right back at her, both girls sharing a look. V nodded, frowning deeply in understanding.

"Phoenix! I'm so glad I get to see you again! I knew I'd be able to thank you! Mommy's okay now! And she's really happy!" the boy rambled, clinging to Nix. Her eyes had darkened considerably. L hummed calmly, watching them.

"Cassandra Thompson you're under arrest." L stated, the boy having been called back by his mother he left. Nix's eyes darkened even more and she smirked, shaking her head.

"I think not." She purred, tossing her head back. Suddenly a choking noise came from her throat. The task force moved, holding V back as the others watched. Nix moved her suddenly free hands, the cuffs dropping to the floor as she reached into her mouth. With a choking sound she drew a sheathed dagger; it was border line short sword, thin and small enough to fit in the tiny girls throat. She drew the dagger, smirking as Matt pulled his sword out.

"Matt you did a wonderful job last night in our little fight." She purred, running her thumb over the blade cut on her cheek. "You actually cut me. That's quite a feat." Matt's eyes were slightly wide, hidden by goggles. He was shocked by her personality flip. The task force and Mello all had guns pointed at her, Nix smirked, noting that once again Matt was blocking her escape route.

Nix moved forward and Matt raised his sword to strike, Nix blocked, her eyes dark as she looked up at him. They parried, sparks flying from the blades as they tried throwing each other off balance. They remove their swords, swinging at each other again and parrying. V stood, watching with wide, yet angry eyes. She wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't. Nix and Matt stared each other in the eye, pushing at each other as guns stayed trained on them. Then Nix smirked, moving and slapping Matt in the face with her sheath.

In that moment Matt's guard dropped and she pushed him onto his butt on the floor, moving to the window. She shot over, opening the window and jumping out. Then, time seemed to freeze as one sound echoed throughout the hotel room. A loud, BANG from a gun.

"NNNIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXX NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Nix: I know, I'm evil~**


	11. Fight for life, is this goodbye?

**Nix: Hey guys~ I'm back with a new chapter, and it's probably the longest chapter yet... don't care about the word count. Anyway this is an epic chapter, lots of fighting, I like fighting... I'm violent. heh now to answer reviews.**

**LyricKiryu; (Over facebook) Yush I know, holleh shit. Meh story be getting good chicka~. **

**crystalize50: Oh sorry about that, L was a special request. Here. *Gives Matt viagra and packs into box then sits on your front porch* I'd wait until you get to your room and lock the door before you let him out... it should have kicked in my now... your welcome~  
XD hehehe yesh Matty is awesome, I was so sad! I wanted to go and blow all deem fuckers up. I have a story that I think you might like though. Go to my profile and read the story Revenge, I think you'll like it hun~  
XD ridiculous assumptions are funner! They mak things more interesting XDD and yush she slapped Matty, I felt really bad for writing that, and what's coming in this next chapter *dies a little inside*  
And he eats his own kind (The chocolate filled panda cookies) TO PROVE HIS DOMINANCE! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!**

**meggezoid; Even if you mean't crazy in the bad way I would have taken it as a compliment, because I'm completely and utterly insane! But I'm glad my written insanity has inspired you to rewatch Death Note! It makes me happy that I inspired someone to do something worth while. I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers for taking the time to tell me how I've done ad thank you to everyone who has viewed, favorited and followed. I have a lot of fun writing this and though even if none of you guys had done anything I would still post more, but you inspire me and encourage me to put out more chapters faster. I love you guys, now on with the good stuff~**

**Disclaimer: Really guys? I may love you, but not enough to repeat myself.**

* * *

Nix leapt out the window, behind her she could hear the loud sound of a gunshot right before she felt it. Burning metal tearing through her flesh, Nix bit her bottom lip hard to keep from crying out, shifting in the air from the impact of the bullet as she fell toward her target rooftop. The bullet had torn through her right leg, and she was bleeding. She fell, grunting as she hit the roof hard. Nix winced, having landed on her side, she growled in anger at her mistake. She could hear V screaming for her and moved shakily getting to her feet.

Nix turned, gripping her sword and her sheath in hand, and putting her weight on her left leg. She panted lightly from the pain, turning back toward the window she saw Matt jump out as well. Growling she turned and ran off, pressing her hand to her leg as she limped slightly. She could hear him hit the roof behind her, moving and leaping onto another rooftop, grunting as she landed a little too hard on her injured leg. That didn't stop her though.

Nix kept running, hearing Matt behind her as they both jumped from rooftop to roof top. His longer legs coupled with her injury helped Matt catch up with the girl; soon he was right behind her. Nix heard it first, a soft whooshing sound, before she sensed something coming toward her, spinning she raised her dagger and blocked Matt's sword, clutching her leg with her left hand.

Matt frowned, looking down at her leg as their blade ground against each other's, creating sparks. When he looks at her he realized that hidden behind the happy shine that once filled her eyes was a guard, blocking the look that filled them now. Her eyes were filled with maliciousness, cold, hard, brutal, malicious, and pained? He frowned as they parried.

"Nix you're wounded, you should just stop." He said, worry evident in his tone.

"No."

"Nix seriously, I don't want to fight, just give in."

"No." She stated coldly, baring her teeth in a snarl as the fight began once more. They swung their swords at each other. All Nix wanted was to get away, and Matt just wanted her to stop. To stop fighting and give up before she hurt herself more. They were equal in skill, despite her injuries she was easily able to fight hard enough to keep him from making a move. Matt had orders to kill; he had to by this point. If he was to get her and she tried to escape he'd have too. Matt needed to distract her; he feared he couldn't follow L's orders if the fight went on much longer. He needed something…

Nix was taken aback when Matt suddenly moved, pushing her arms to the side and rushing directly at her. She didn't have time to register what was happening before she felt lips on hers. Her eyes widened, looking at the goggled boy right in front of her, his lips firmly pressed to hers and his brows furrowed in sorrow. The next thing she knew she was on her back on the ground, Matt standing over her with his sword at her throat. She could feel the sharp tip pressed against her skin, her heart was pounding as she stared up at him in utter shock.

"Th-that was my first." She whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes. The eighteen year old girl's first kiss was the kiss of death. Matt blinked, his eyes widening as he frowned deeply. She could see he was sad? Was it because he stole her first? Or because he was going to kill her? She didn't dwell on the thought, looking him over as she searched for some sort of opening. It was risky but…

Matt raised his blade slightly and that was when she made her move. She pushed herself sideways as Matt drove the sword down, regret glimmering in his covered eyes. He blinked when his missed his original mark and a scream tore from the girl's throat. The sword had been driven into her left shoulder instead. Tears welled in Nix's eyes, oh god it hurt, it hurt so badly. Matt pulled the blade out quickly and that's when she moved, slipping out from under him as got her to feet, and punched him hard in the gut with her right hand.

Matt gasped, curving his body to cradle the injured spot on his abdomen as Nix stood straight, putting her dagger up and clutching her bleeding shoulder, hopping off the roof. Matt stood, shooting to the edge and looking down, searching for her. Nothing, she disappeared. He frowned; rubbing the spot, surely there would be a massive bruise.

"Matt?" Came L's voice in the earpiece he wore.

"She's gone L, she got away." He said, watching the dark alley below. He could hear L giving orders for a search party to go out for her. Matt looked back at where they fought, seeing blood on the ground. He just stood, thinking over what happened… it was all so… confusing.

**~With Nix~**

Nix limped down a back alley, her eyes dull and half-lidded as she stuck to the shadows. Her hands were bloody, fresh blood still leaking from the wounds between her red fingers. Her thigh burned and her shoulder burned. She was weak, hurt and needed to pick up the pace. She'd limped for a few miles now, only recently had she stopped running. It hadn't been long since she escaped; she needed to get to her destination, to get medical help. Up ahead was a warehouse district, her eyes brightened and she limped faster, clutching her bleeding appendages. Slipping into a warehouse silently and closing the door.

She limped over slowly; there was a plush couch and chair, a table, and a bed in the corner. This was where she went to hide. She moved, slowly lowering herself into a chair and grabbing the medical kit sitting beside it. She moved, slicing open her pants with her dagger, frowning at the small bump in her leg. The bullet had lodged in her leg. She knew she was lucky, they hadn't shot before because they could have hit Matt, but one of the task force shot and luckily was a shitty aim. Nix moved, taking a thick piece of wadded up cloth and stuck it in her mouth, pulling out a scalpel.

She tapped the area where the bullet was, judging how deep before pressing the edge of the blade to her skin, biting down hard on the cloth as the skin was slicing open in a clean line. Dabbing away the blood she could see the faint coppery shine. The bullet lay amidst the flesh. Taking tweezers doused in alcohol her hand shook as she lowered them in, clasping the bullet and pulling it out. She tossed it to the side in a random direction, not caring as she grabbed the disinfectant. Nix closed her eyes, splashing some onto the wound and yelling into the rag. She did the same with the back side of her thigh, cleaning it before pulling out a suture kit.

She stitched both holes in her leg, her mind racing. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He'd stolen her first kiss to surprise and over power her, and it worked. She frowned in thought, having spit the cloth out she paused her stitching, touching her lips with her fingertips. She should have been enraged… but she wasn't? Nix shook her head, going back to the final stitches on her leg.

"Must be shock, I'll probably be enraged later." She muttered to herself, moving and cleaning her shoulder, having pulled off her shirt. She couldn't focus on that now, she needed to plan. Phoenix would have one last death, would die once and for all. This would be her last disappearance before she would never be seen from again. Finishing she shoulder she sat back, looking at the far wall.

"I guess…. This is the end."

* * *

**Nix: Is it the end?! *le gasp* I guess you'll just have to read and find out huh? And ooooohhhhhhhhh the first kiss of death~**

**Side Note: This ENTIRE story was based off of one line. The Kiss of Death. I'm not kidding, LyricKiryu and I had started a roleplay that we abandoned because we felt the romance was moving too fast. But before we abandoned it there was a part where Matt and my character were fighting assassin on assassin. In order to get me down he kissed my character, stealing her first kiss in the kiss of death. After a couple days this story formed in my head, and when we abandoned the roleplay I decided to write it out. So that my friends, is how In Over His Head: The Phoenix Paradox came to be.**


	12. Revenge in the form of a goodbye

**Nix: Heyo out there people. Tis me and I'm sick but I couldn't sleep anymore, so I pulled this chapter out of my ass for you! YAY! Anyway I'd say more but all that is coming to mind is spoilers so I'll shuddup and answer reviews now.**

**crystalize50: hehehehehehehe I'll have to check it out~  
Yes you can keep him forever! Have fun darling~  
Hmmmm that is true... yeah your going to hate this chapter.  
XD they were already dead panda crackers, they suffocated in the bag they came in. He's just being a cannibal~  
XD I'm sorry darling, but all good things must come to an end sooner or later.**

**Twas my only review so uh...**

**Disclaimer: I'm to lllllaaaaazzzzzyyyyyyyyyy**

* * *

Matt got into his car, sitting in the seat and sighing. It had only been a few hours since Nix's disappearance; dawn had come and gone within the last hour and now it was bright, sunny, and early as fuck. Matt wished he could be in his bed, curled up, fast asleep and not awake at this ungodly hour. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a good night's rest. Not since L called him to help on this stupid case. But it wasn't that stupid was it?

He had been sucked right into the middle of this case, and it was one that messed with his head more than Kira ever could have. It felt like she'd wormed her way into his head and was messing with his psyche, for once he was actually questioning himself, second guessing his actions, for once he actually cared. He'd been questioning if he really was loyal to L, he didn't like anything he was doing, and he had perfect opportunity to kill the girl, he had a gun on him. Yet he didn't pull it out.

He especially started questioning his loyalty when L ordered her killed on the spot, he couldn't do it. She was just a little girl, lost and alone, he couldn't kill her. That look on her face, he began to wonder if he was somehow subconsciously loyal to the girl, but shook that off. No. He'd question his every move, every action, every thought, and every word spoken. This case and pulled him in and hid him in its clutches. All because of one girl.

Nix.

Adorable, smiley, happy, fun, gummy bear obsessed, brutal, violent, cold, skilled, beautiful, deadly; Nix.

Matt sighed heavily, leaning forward and resting his head on the steering wheel. Nix; the girl who could never seem to stay out of his life for too long, and that was proven once again when an audible _click_ resounded throughout the silent car. His eyes opened and he blinked when he felt the metal of a gun barrel to the back of his head. Slowly, ever so slowly he lifted his head, glancing up into the rearview mirror and frowning. There, sitting in the back seat, holding a pistol to the back of his head was Nix.

"Drive." She stated coldly, her eyes cold and guarded as Matt sat up, turning the car on. Nix put the pistol down behind the seat, but he knew it was pressed right where it back was. It was silent, well other than the hum of the car engine as they drove, Matt following Nix's directions. She suddenly spoke, having him pull over and shut off his car. Nix had Matt get out, sliding out after him and keeping the gun trained on him.

"Leave any electronics in the car, and anything L planted on you." She stated her voice icy. Matt nodded, pulling his phone, his hand held gaming console, and ear piece and some other stuff L gave him, setting them in the car and closing the door like Nix said, locking his prized baby. Nix pointed at another car parked out of sight from the road. "Go to it and get into the driver seat." She commanded. Matt turned, nodding. She made him ditch his weapons, for some reason he couldn't attack her, even if he might have won, he just couldn't. Now it was too late for that.

He walked, glancing behind him at Nix who limped along behind him, cradling her left shoulder carefully, keeping the gun trained on him. He frowned, his heart wrenching at the sight… he felt guilty? He shook that feeling off as he slipped into the driver seat, Nix slipping in behind him once more. Matt started the car, driving once more in the direction Nix told him. Other than Nix's directions the ride was once again silent. After a long while they pulled up to a warehouse, Nix having Matt get out and walk in. When he looked around his heart sank. He had a good idea what was going to happen.

Two chairs sat in the middle of the room, the rest of the warehouse was empty, except for the explosives that lined the walls. Nix nudged him with the barrel of the gun; forcing him to a chair and making him sit as she tied him down tightly. It was silent as she put the gun away, sitting in the other chair and burying her face in her hands, sighing quietly. Matt had a good idea, but he needed to know for certain.

"Nix… what are you doing?" Matt asked quietly, finally breaking the silence that had settled between them. She lifted her head, looking at him for a long moment.

"I'm going to disappear one last time, drop off the map for good." She said calmly, watching him. Matt immediately knew he was right and he sighed, hanging his head as he sat there. It was quiet again for a long moment before Matt raised his head, speaking once more.

"Then, if you're going to kill me tell me why? Why kill?" He asked, watching her through his goggles.

"I just want people to be happy and safe." She stated simply.

"But you don't have to kill to achieve that. I don't understand why you would want to anyway?" It was very obvious he struck a nerve when anger filled her eyes and she stood up.

"You don't understand! Of course you don't understand! You don't understand what it's growing up completely unloved! You don't understand what it's like to live in a household where your parents only take good care of you for their image! They don't care about your problems, and don't help you! You don't understand what it's like to be used and abused all your life by everyone around you! You don't understand the hatred that begins to grow each and everytime your left broken and alone, completely abandoned by someone you trusted! You understand my hatred for humanity, how I loathe humanity, people deserve to die painfully and brutally." She growled, at one point having gotten in Matt's face, she glared at him, panting with rage, her eyes dark with hate. Then she stood, going over and flopping back into her chair, burying her face in her hands.

When Matt looked at her he could only see one thing. Not a brutal murderer, cold or harsh, but a broken, lost little girl who took a wrong turn. She was sad, broken, and had been through too much. She snapped and lost herself, becoming the murderer she was. He watched her, his eyes soft.

"Thank you Nix." Her form when rigid with shock as she slowly lifted her head, blinking at him.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked quietly.

"For helping me see that you aren't evil." He murmured, watching her as he spoke. "And that I didn't lose my first kiss to an evil woman." He watched as her eyes widened, taking in what he'd said. Yes, he's lost his first trying to help L and he didn't regret it. "And for reassuring me that I made the right choice in not killing you last night, even if you do kill me today." He said calmly, watching her. Nix's eyes were wide, staring at him in shock.

She stood up, turning and walking from the room into another behind him. Matt wasn't lying, he didn't regret any of this, and if he died right now then he'd die perfectly content. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaned his head back, smiling lightly. He never feared death, or what came before it, in fact…. He really didn't care. He smiled to himself; Mello would always get on his case about being so carefree. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Nix moved, coming into view with a syringe filled with clear liquid in one hand, and a detonator in the other.

"Good bye Matt. I hope that you end up in a good place." She said softly, leaning in and pressing her lips to his, giving him a proper kiss and returning his kiss of death. Matt closed his eyes gently, accepting the kiss. Nix pulled back, looking down at him sadly, and flicking the syringe filled with a potentially deadly drug. The drug would be lethal only if she gave him the entire amount in the syringe. She moved, sliding the needle into his neck and injecting him.

He could feel the drug entering his body as he watched her, feeling her pull the needle out and set it down out of his sight. His vision started fading, and he felt woozy. Matt squinted, looking up at Nix who stood with the detonator in her hand. There were three Nix's and they were swaying? He blinked; trying to clear his vision, there was something on Nix's face? Was she…. Was she crying? He leaned his head forward, squinting and trying to see, but before he could tell his entire world faded black and his head fell forward limply.

"Good bye Matt."

* * *

**Nix: *runs away from the angry mob with pitchforks and torches* I'M SORRY DUN KILL MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I HAVE A PLAN JUST DUN KILL MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Don't kill meh, there's still... there is moar to write... moar must be written and posted! I mustn't be killed! I know, you all hate me... sorry?**


	13. The truth behind the scars

**Nix: Heyo I'm back! And I have another chapter for you guys. anyway this chapter might seem kinda weird? I had a hard time writing it for some reason? Meh, I'll let chu guys read it. anyway.**

**crystalize50: ... I feel so loved.**

**Disclaimer: NUPE TROLOLOLOLOL**

* * *

A car horn was heard along with a soft groan. Consciousness slowly came to the body on the floor, hearing the sound of traffic? Dark blue eyes opened behind a pair of orange lensed goggles, blinking drowsily as the owner looked around, trying to take everything in. He furrowed his brows.

"There is traffic and road rage in heaven?" a deep, naturally seductive British accented voice muttered tiredly. He pushed himself up to look around more, blinking at two objects sitting next to him. A detonator and a half empty syringe of a clear liquid drug… He looked around, seeing the warehouse perfectly intact and he's the only one there. Matt smiled to himself as he looked at the empty chair she once stood in.

**Time skip three days**

Nix sat alone in her plush chair in her warehouse, staring at the opposite wall with her chin on her palm, in thought. This was all she'd done the past three days, just sit and stare in thought. She didn't move when the door opened and closed, not even a blink when heavy footsteps echoed throughout the space. A figure plopped down on the couch and she moved her gaze, seeing Matt sitting there.

"I take it the firing squad is outside and you came to ask if I'd go with you peacefully?' She asked quietly, her voice emotionless as she watched him. She'd given up, she'd lost her touch, she couldn't even kill the man who almost killed her. Matt shook his head, looking up at her through his goggles.

"No I'm completely alone. L doesn't even know that I even found you." He said calmly, she blinked, looking at him in shock.

"Then you must have come to kill me yourself." She murmured, hanging her head.

"No I haven't come to kill you either, Nix I just want to talk." Her head snapped up and she looked at him in complete shock. "I want to know why you didn't kill me, even though you so easily could have…. And why start killing?"

"I…. I don't know why I didn't kill you to be honest. Just seeing you like that… I couldn't do it. To be absolutely honest I don't hate you even though I know I should. You're the one thing that could take me down and toss me into a prison for my life, you injured me, nearly killed me and yet I can't hate you." Matt smiled lightly, nodding in understanding as he watched her, listening intently yet letting her speak. Nix looked at him and let out a shuddering breath, putting her hands in her lap and putting both feet on the ground.

"As to why I started killing." She whispered. "I think it really started when I was 15." And so she stared at her lap as she spoke, telling him the whole story.

When Nix was 15 she told her parents she was bisexual and an atheist, now her parents where highly religious, you can see the problem. Nix's parents freaked out, to the point where they actually disowned her and drove her from their home. She packed her clothes and anything else she needed into a backpack and suitcase. She walked right off the property with those in hand. After a two day hike she made it to nearest town with an airport. She had spent the night outside; wrapped up in blankets she'd taken.

She was going to fly to Wisconsin and go live with her friend V, who said she'd take the girl in. But Nix never made it to the airport. While walking down the street she was attacked and over powered, knocked unconscious and taken away. When she awoke she was in a room with a bed, wearing next to nothing… it wasn't long before she learned she'd been taken to be a sex slave. Nix was beaten and tortured when she'd fight back. She refused to do anything they ordered her, and in return she'd get beat bloody.

The boss man always liked 'introducing' the girls into their new role, so one day he'd come for the new round of girls. The boss came for her and she fought hard, screaming and crying. In a moment of panic she got a hold of a knife and sliced off the boss's dick. Matt covered his crotch when she told him about that. She described how they beat her brutally after that, and it was how she got her eye.

They sliced clear to the bone, somehow missing her eye, but they popped it out of its socket and put it back in incorrectly, making it roll to the side. She told him how three others tried, but each time she found something sharp and ultimately stopped them. Each time she was brutally punished. Nix remembered on the fourth punishment there was a police raid. They tried slicing her throat with piano wire, but there was a shot and the man stopped. Nix had passed out from pain and blood loss.

Five days later she awoke in the hospital. As soon as she awoke she left, sneaking out. They had found and brought her bags thankfully. She hailed a cab and went to the airport, easily going past security saying she was going to Wisconsin to see an eye specialist. After a long flight, plagued with pain from her wounds and fatigue she arrived in Wisconsin, taking a connecting flight to Kenosha. She hailed a cab that took her to V's. V was a worried mess, Alexander having been there to try and calm her. Nix smiled fondly at the memory, knocking on the door. V flung it open the girl smiled and said.

"I'm home." Before collapsing into V's arms. Nix remembered V carrying her into the couch and gently laying her down, panicking as she had Alexander get the girl things like water. V gently pulled the gauze off her face and gasped. Nix didn't have control over her eye so it rolled to the side to the point where the iris and pupil were almost no longer visible. They couldn't stitch her face so they butterflied it. V took care of the girl, re-cleaning her wound and changing her bandages.

"V and I lived together for the past three years, Alexander and Kai helping a bit. They helped me heal, both mentally and physically. They took me in and took care of me." Nix whispered, looking at her lap as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. Matt's eyes were wide as he looked at the girl, in complete shock. He knew she was broken… and that she'd been through a lot… but he never expected for it to be that much.

Matt suddenly got up off the couch, going over and kneeling before the shaking girl, moving and hugging her tightly to him, pulling her down and to his chest. Shocked Nix just sat still, before slowly hugging him back…. Then she squeezed him tightly, letting out a loud sob and hiding her face in his chest. Matt held her while she sobbed, she was cuddled into his chest, tears staining his shirt as she shook. She was grateful that he was here, that he didn't hate her, and was glad she hadn't killed him.

After a few moments Matt noticed that Nix had fallen asleep and sighed gently. Matt moved, picking her up gently as she snuggled into him. He stood, walking over and gently placing her on the bed in the warehouse, moving and pulling the covers over her. He smiled lightly, at the peaceful look on her tear stained face. She looked so peaceful in her little dream world… as if for a moment she was finally free of her terrors and the things she'd done. Matt sighed, hanging his head.

He knew what he was going to do was wrong, but he had to do it anyway. She was so fragile, so innocent, so sweet… and so broken. She was like a precious doll that had been mistreated by an uncaring fool, and now lay cracked. He'd protect her; he'd make sure she didn't gain any more damage, that she'd be safe. He'd protect her.

Even if L was her enemy.

* * *

**Nix: Now you get to see the sad truth of Nix's past, and Matt made a vow to protect Nix! *le gasp* Shit be gettin good~**


	14. I'll protect you

**Nix: ... i have nothing creative to say. So uh... enjoy?**

**crystalize50: XD ehehehhehehehehehehe yush i'm evil like that! Welcome darling~  
Yeah Nixy has a sad past, but things are getting better! Anyway, tis the next chapter, sorry it's short.**

**Disclaimer; this shit again? Really?**

* * *

Nix hummed, smiling lightly as she snuggled into her warm blankets, yawning lightly. Then she furrowed her brows, wait how'd she get into bed? Nix wracked her half asleep mind, trying to remember…. She fell asleep on Matt… she reached around, feeling on the bed. No warm spot? And she was still dressed…. The fuck? He didn't do anything to her? She smiled lightly, her eyes still closed. Nix suddenly heard the door open and jumped, shooting up and drawing her sword, pointing it toward the door.

"Eh sorry did I scare you?" A familiar deep British accented voice said. Nix blinked, seeing Matt she lowered her sword, putting it up.

"Yeah kinda." She murmured, blinking when she smelled food. Her stomach immediately growled and Matt chuckled. He put the bag of food down, motioning toward it.

"Dig in I already ate." Nix nods, standing and going over, sitting down and happily pulling some out. Matt sat near her, watching her calmly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked after swallowing, looking at him curiously. He couldn't get over how adorable she looked right then.

"I want you to find the right path in life, to stop killing. And I'm going to help you find it. And I'm going to protect you, because you deserve it. You deserve to be protected by someone." Nix blinked, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him. She smiled, a real genuine smile, her eyes were bright, filled with real joy and happiness. She smiled, looking back at her food.

"Thank you." She murmured her eyes warm as she ate. Matt nodded, smiling lightly.

**Time skip two weeks**

You'd never fucking believe what happened. Seriously, prepare to be shocked…. L…. HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Yeah shocking shit isn't it? Matt was still stunned by it. He sat in HQ, watching V nom on Ramen in L's lap. Yeah V was his girlfriend…. Matt would admit that they were an adorable couple. He'd never seen L smile much, but the detective had this stupid grin on his face that wouldn't leave. Hell Mello was even stunned into silence. No one had any idea how is happened, but….. it was cute~!

Matt sweat dropped at the thought he just had… yep been hanging out with Nix too much. He looked down at him laptop silently in thought, frowning lightly. It had been two weeks since he'd found Nix and promised to protect her. He smiled lightly at the thought, she'd been smiling a lot more genuine smiles in his presence she seemed happy. And made him pretty happy, Matt perked when V spoke up.

"L." V turned, looking at said detective. "Please, you can't imprison Nix. She means so much to me." L frowned.

"I'm sorry V, but she's a criminal. I have to imprison her." V pouted, about to say something, but surprisingly Matt beat her to it. Matt stood abruptly his eyes angry behind his goggles.

"Nix is not just a criminal! She's a child who's broken and alone and took a wrong turn!" Matt shouted, clenching his fists in rage. He turned, storming from the room and slamming the door behind him, muttering about needing a smoke and some alone time. The others blinked.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass and died?" Mello asked, frowning lightly in thought. V watched him, her eyes narrowed in a protective manor. She knew for certain now that Matt had found Nix, and from the sounds of it she told him. V frowned lightly, sending Alexander a text without L noticing.

Matt slipping into his car and immediately headed toward Nix's warehouse, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He sighed, at a stop light resting his head on the steering wheel. He shouldn't have exploding like that, L was sure to figure out he had contact with Nix now. He sighed, pulling up to the warehouse and stepping out from the car. He smiled lightly; at least he could talk to Nix. They both knew L would find her eventually, they had plans. Maybe now they could go through with them.

Matt opened the door, blinking as he looked around. It was really quiet? He hummed, letting his eyes adjust. He saw Nix, lying on the floor unconscious. His eyes widened and he shot over, moving and rolling her onto her back, looking her over. Matt frowned, scooping her into his arms. He had to take her back, he needed to get her out of here. It didn't feel right. He moved to stand but something hard collided with the back of his head and he fell forward, cradling the girl to him. Matt's world went black as he fell limp on top of Nix protectively.

* * *

**Nix: All I am going to say is fuck you NCIS. fuck you.**


	15. I'm sorry I dragged you into this

**Nix: Hey guys, this was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but I got writers block and now it's five days late... so it shall be a late Christmas early New year's gift? Anyway basically I'm finishing In Over His Head today, sooooo thar.**

**crystalize50: XD sorry babe but I keep doing it anyway~  
No comment on L having a girlfriend, shame on chu! XD lol anyway he didn't see, because thar was cake... Cake is more important!  
I didn't post soon, but I give you a shit ton of chapters sooooooooo.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN**

* * *

Nix groaned, she leaned into someone's side. She tried moving her arms to rub her eyes, but they were bound? Well fuck, she groaned, opening her eyes and looking around drowsily. She noticed as weight leaning into her? Humming she looked over and blinked, her eyes widening in shock. There was Matt, unconscious, bound and leaning into her. What made her freak out was the dried blood on the side of his head.

"Matt. Hey Matt." She said, wiggling and trying to get her hands free to check him. Matt suddenly shifted, groaning softly. He blinked open his eyes and she sighed in relief, moving and nuzzling his shoulder in a motion that said she's hug him if she could. Matt frowned, tugging at his arms as he looked at Nix. He smiled lightly, shifting a bit so he was around her protectively. He was about to ask if she was okay when they both heard footsteps and sat bolt upright. Nix was stiff, her eyes dark as she looked at where the footsteps came from.

Matt watched, frowning as he looked up, seeing a man come into view. Nix's eyes widened, fear replacing the dark look that had filled the turquoise orbs. Matt noticed the change in demeanor Nix had and moved in front of her protectively, looking up at the smirking man.

"Hmm this seems almost familiar Cassandra~" The man purred, Matt bristled, realizing who this man probably was. He laughed. "Oh relax you two; I'm not here to rape your precious girlfriend. No, I'm going to kill the both of you." Matt blinked, looking back at Nix who glowered up at the man. She knew to keep quiet; she knew how this man ticked. He had an ego, challenge it she's get a bullet to the knee. Matt caught her look and kept silent as well, watching the man standing above them gloat.

"Oh and I know just the perfect way. You know, you've taken up the name Phoenix, a bird of fire. How about we extinguish that flame~" The man leaned down, getting in her face and smirking. "I think I'll drown you, in the ocean." The man grinned, clearly proud of himself, thinking he was clever. Matt and Nix mentally scoffed, such a cliché death. But yet…. It was to be their death. The man gloated, explain how he was going to tie them together and sink them together. Finally he finished his rant, going and leaving them.

Nix sighed, her head hung as she sat quietly, looking at her feet. Matt scooted so he was facing her, watching her. He never thought he'd die this young, he thought maybe he's live a little longer, stashed away and working as L's hacker. Yet here we was, bound in the middle of some room in a warehouse, facing a girl he never thought he'd befriend. The girl suddenly looked up, frowning.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Matt." She whispered sadly, and he blinked, shaking his head.

"Don't be." He murmured, watching her gently as he smiled lightly. She searched his goggled covered eyes, before resting her chin on her drawn knees.

"I know why I didn't kill you." She murmured, looking up at him. He blinked, tilting his head and watching her. "I…. I love you." She whispered. Matt blinked, watching her for a long moment before smiling gently, scooting closer to her and nuzzling her nose.

"I couldn't turn you in because of that. I love you too Nix." He murmured gently, watching her. Nix watched him, smiling gently as she moved over, cuddling into him and kissing him. At least they had their last moments together. They cuddled into each other, their eyes closed as they leaned into each other. They both accepted that unless something happened they would die, and they were prepared for death, especially considering who they were.

It wasn't long until others came, forcing them to their feet. They walked/were dragged out of a warehouse and to a car. They are shoved into the trunk and the lid is slammed down on them, basking them in complete blackness. Matt shifted, working his arms in front of him and working them over her shoulders, moving them around her and hugging her close to him. They ride in silence, snuggled into each other with their eyes closed. After a long while the car stopped and shut off.

* * *

**Me: heheheheheheeheheheheheeh Are they going to die? heh The next chapter coming up!**


	16. Watery death?

**Nix: hehehehe now we find out what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I repeated it that once in the last fucking chapter. I'm not doing it again.**

* * *

The trunk was opened and both people inside blinked, hissing at the sudden light. They were grabbed and forced out onto a dock. Matt was thrown down, pulling Nix down with him and having her land on him when they hit the ground with a grunt. The two are moved, dragged to the end of the dock as their legs are tied together, as in, both ankles bound together then both their legs tied together. A weight was tied to Matt and they sat, Matt holding Nix who snuggled into his chest, gripping the front of his shirt. Having moved her hands around to her front as well.

She lay in his hold, letting him keep her close as she snuggled into him, clutching his shirt. Her eyes were closed, her face nuzzled into her chest. She was ready, she was ready to die. She'd accepted it… yet she was still scared, but she didn't dare show it. Matt sighed, looking down at the girl and stroking her hair, ignoring the others around them. She was so precious… yet he failed to protect her, and now they were both going to die. Then they heard it, a sound that pulled them from their slump.

A motorcycle, cars…. And sirens. Nix's eyes snapped open and she looked up, seeing V and L hop out a car, shouting that the men are under arrest. Nix grinned, saved they were saved….. Then it all happened so fast. The weight was picked up and thrown into the water, at the same time they were kicked. Nix heard V yelling before a splash and it all went silent. Matt and Nix cling to each other, holding the little bit of breath they managed to get as they struggled, trying to swim up toward the surface.

It was useless; they just continued to sink no matter how hard they tried. So they stopped and just sunk, Matt clinging to Nix as Nix did the same. She looked up at him and he moved, pressing his lips to hers and breathing into her mouth, her eyes widened as he pulled back, smiling at her gently, before his eyelids grew heavy and his grip loosened, passing out. Nix felt tears in her eyes, whether it was from the salt, or what Matt had done she didn't know. She looked up, seeing the blonde and the auburn dive into the water before black faded into her vision and she passed out, still clinging to Matt.

**~With Light and Mello~**

Light swam down after the two, seeing them go lax they swam faster. Light got to the pair, grabbing them and tugging them up while Mello swam past him, sawing at the weight. Light moved, swimming them up as he held both of them, Mello sawing at the rope about as fast as he could. Both their lungs burned but they refused to give up. Finally Mello got the weight free and they both moved, Mello starting to cut them away from each other while both swam towards the surface.

Light and Mello broke the surface, gasping for breath as L leaned down, helping pull Nix and Matt up. Neither red head was breathing and were limp. They moved, quickly getting the two out of each other's arms and laying on the docks. Light and Mello slide out as L starts pumping Matt's chest, V pumping Nix's as she looked down at the girl, tears flowing down her face.

"Nix come on! Nix you have to wake up! Nix breathe! Breathe Nix breathe!" V shouted at the limp girl, pumping her chest and breathing into her mouth, L doing the same with Matt. Then, both jumped at the sound of gun shots, looking over. Alexander stood where the cars were, holding a pistol as he stood over the men, his eyes cold and dark. He looked over at V and the others on the dock, moving and quickly going over. The other's did question it at the moment, continuing one getting Matt and Nix to breath.

Light looked up at Alexander, watching him. Alexander and Kai had joined V at headquarters not long ago, but it was known that Alexander would disappear. L suspected to check on Nix, in which he did. That was in fact how V and L knew about it so soon. Alexander had followed Matt and witnessed the kidnapping. It was also how they knew to come to the docks. Alexander had followed them the entire time. And now, he'd killed the men responsible for so kidnapping and torturing Nix, and for kidnapping and attempting to kill Nix and Matt… and so far, succeeding.

V was crying, performing CPR on her longtime friend, yelling at the girl to opening her eyes, to breathe, to live, because this couldn't be the end, V refused for it to be the end. But was it?

* * *

**Me; heheheheheeh here we are. Is this the end? Is it not. We'll find out!**


	17. Prison is the only option

**Nix: Well now the M warning kicks in! You got it, I wrote a sex scene. I'm sorry if it sucks it's my first time writing one...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say anything...**

* * *

Over and over again the red head's chests were pumped… then at long last there was a gasp for breath, and hard coughing as well as vomiting. Matt gasped for breath, vomiting and spitting up water and other things he'd accidentally inhaled. L sat back, looking at the boy in relief. The boy was close to his heart, and to lose him would hit the detective hard. Matt lay back, panting as he looked up at the sky, registering what was going on… then he heard V yelling at Nix… The boy looked over, his goggles off. He saw the girl, his love laying there limp, unresponsive, not breathing… He frowned, moving his hand over and taking hers.

"Nix… hey come on." He said his voice weak as he squeezed her hand. "Come on Nix, you have to wake up… your stronger than this." Light, L, Mello, and Alexander watched as Matt spoke to the girl weakly, gripping her hand tightly. Suddenly, just as V was about to give up Nix's eyes shot open and she gasped, coughing hard and vomiting water. V blinked sitting back and watching as she shook, crying happily. L moved over, hugging his girlfriend as they watched.

Matt smiled, feeling Nix squeeze his hand when she woke he moved, pulling her towards him and hugging her to him, curling around her form protectively as they shivered, Nix panting. Matt held her tightly, his face buried in her wet hair as they both shivered from the cold and being wet. Alexander moved, gently sitting them up while Light and Mello brought over blankets, wrapping them around the two wet forms. The shivered, leaning into each other as Nix looked up, seeing the others and smiling lightly.

"I guess…. You caught me L." She said, smiling in defeat as she leaned into Matt's side. Matt sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"It seems I have." L murmured, turning to the others. "Get them into a car and back to headquarters and clean up the bodies." He ordered. Alexander scooping Nix up, letting her take from his warmth while Mello and Light helped Matt up, taking them to a warm car waiting for them. The ride was silent as the two warmed up, taking in everything that had happened in the short amount of time. They reached HQ and Nix was sat on a couch, her blanket wrapped around her as the others went into another room to discuss things.

She sat her hands in her lap and her eyes closed and she listened. Matt suddenly started yelling before things got quiet. Nix sighed sadly, the door opened and she looked up, seeing Matt walk in. He had a sad look on his face. He moved, sitting down and hugging her, cradling her to his chest.

"I'm sorry Nix, I tried…. But L is sending you to prison tomorrow night." He murmured, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry." Nix smiled, hugging him gently.

"It's okay Matt, you tried but we knew this was coming." Matt sighed, nodding as he hugged Nix to him. After a moment he hummed in contemplation. Nix smiled, snuggling into his warmth. Matt moved, tilting her head up and biting his bottom lip.

"Nix…. I know it's a little early but… I… I want to have you before I can never touch you again." He said, looking down at her. "But if you don't want to I understand." He added quickly, blushing lightly. Nix blinked… before smiling lightly up at him.

"I don't mind. I'd rather lose my virginity to the man I love than prison rape anyway." She murmured, snuggling him. Matt relaxed, nodding as he hugged her, he hummed, tilting her head up and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her lovingly as they clung to each other. Now most would think this was way too fast, but you have to realize. They just died, came back to life and are about to lose each other again.

Matt hummed, moving and sliding Nix up onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist as his hands rest on her back, her arms moving around his shoulders as they kissed deeply, the kiss slowly gaining more fever. Matt's hands moved, sliding up her back slowly as his tongue ran over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Nix obliged, opening her mouth and letting his warm, moist tongue slip inside, roaming the hot cavern.

Her hands moved, sliding over his chest slowly as they kissed, Matt's hands sliding down her back and moving, cupping her ass as he stood, wrapping her legs around his waist while maintaining the kiss, carrying her to the elevator. He pushed the button, their tongue curled around each other's as the elevator carried them up. Once it stopped Matt walked out, carrying her down the hall as they kissed. Her fingers were lost in his hair as she clung to him, her body getting hotter along with his.

Matt got to a door, opening it and slipping in before closing and locking it. He walked over, at last breaking away from Nix's lips and plopping her on his bed, looking her over with dark eyes as she lay out on the bed for him. He smirked, sliding his goggles and his shirt off, crawling over her as he moved, and kissing her again. Nix blushed, seeing him as she kissed him back, her hands running over his surprisingly toned chest as she felt him shudder pleasantly at the touch. Matt's hands moved, slipping under her shirt as his fingers ran over her milky skin, his lips pressed to hers while their tongues rubbed against each other's.

Nix shuddered, blushing as she felt his cool fingers running over her heated skin. They kissed feverishly, before she knew it she had no shirt and no pants, Matt just down to his boxers as he grinned down at her, seeing her laying out for him with that bright blush on her face. Her marred skin was beautiful, her ample breasts straining against her bra as Matt looked over his prize, a dark lusting glint in his dark blue eyes. He moved, sliding his hands underneath her and unhooking her bra, pulling it off and licking his lips. Nix's face just kept getting the redder the more he took off clothes.

Matt moved, taking her breasts into his hands and kissing at her neck, starting to knead the soft mounds. Nix leaned her head back, blushing as she moaned, feeling him rubbing and kneading at her breasts, his hands rubbing against her perk nipples. She bit her bottom lip, lying out under him as he played with her ample breasts. After a moment Matt moved, running his hands over her sides and down to her hips, smirking lightly against her neck. He hummed, moving and sliding her underwear off, looking up at her red face before looking down and licking his lips. Nix watched him, her face burning red as she lay under him; she still had yet to see him. Matt moved, pulling off his boxers and smirking seeing Nix's reaction. Her eyes were wide. He was a very gifted man~ Matt moved, pulling her hips up and rubbing against her opening, looking into her eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is the only chance you have to back out and I'd understand if you did." He said softly, watching her gently. Nix looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and kissing him gently.

"Go ahead." She breathed, smiling reassuringly. Matt hummed, nodding as he smiled down at her, moving in slowly, before thrusting right into her, groaning. Nix's eyes widened as she cried out, biting her bottom lip as tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. It hurt, but she knew it would feel oh so much better soon. Matt kept still, waiting for her okay as he watched her, stroking her cheek gently. After a moment Nix hummed, nodding to tell him it was okay to move. Matt hummed, holding her hips as he started moving gently, to let her get used to the feeling.

Nix moaned softly, watching him as she clung to him, feeling him starting to pick up the pace as she clung to him. It didn't hurt at all anymore; it felt really, really good. She moaned, clinging to him as she started moving with him, their hips rocking together. Matt was groaning, his eyes dark as he watched the writhing, moaning girl beneath him, a smirk playing at his lips. His hands moved over her soft skin as he drove into her tight innocence, stretching her out. Nix was a moaning, writhing mess, clinging to him as he drove into her. Then he found it.

Matt slammed right into her sweet spot and Nix's eyes got wide as she arched, screaming his name in bliss. Matt groaned, smirking as he held her hips, driving into that spot again, only harder. Nix cried out again, screaming his name as she clung to him, white spots filling her vision when he hit that spot. Matt groaned, pounding into that spot as she writhed, moaning his name loudly.

It wasn't long before a heat began to build in both of them, their hips rocking against each other's as their moaned filled the room, both in a lust driven haze. Nix whimpered, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure as she looked up at Matt, feeling she was close to the edge. Nix opened her mouth to tell him she was close, when he hit something and the heat snapped. Nix arched, screaming in bliss as she came around him. Matt groaned, slamming into her a few more times before he too came deep inside her, calling out Nix's name in bliss.

Once both had ridden out their orgasms and Matt pulled out of the girl they both lay there panting. Matt hummed, looking over at the girl and smiling, pulling her to him and gently kissing her in a silent I love you. Nix smiled, gently kissing him back as she cuddled up into him. They were both content for the moment, just lying in each other's arms. Though both knew that come tomorrow neither of them would have this joy.

**~the next day~**

A rather sore Nix sat on the couch in Headquarters, hugging her longtime friend to her. V snuggled into her best friend and sister, frowning deeply as she held the smaller girl close to her, her face buried in her friends hair.

"We knew this was coming V." Nix murmured softly, hugging said brunette gently.

"I know….I'll try and get you out, I promise." Nix smiled gently, her eyes closing.

"I love you V-chan."

"I love you too raspberry-chan." Nix giggled softly at the nickname, hugging her friend tight as they sat there, waiting for the officer to show up and take the red head away. They sat in silence, taking that moment to hug each other for as long as they could until an officer came in and tapped Nix's shoulder, making her stand and placing cuffs on her wrists. Nix was walked from the building and placed in a car. She sat in the uncomfortable seats, her eyes closed as she slumped down.

* * *

**Me: Yep... I know the smut scene sucked. But anyway, one last chapter and it's allllll over! Eek!**


	18. Say goodbye

**Nix: Last chapter guys! It was fun and I'm glad you have enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it! There will NOT be a sequal, but you can make one in your head if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, or Death Note.**

* * *

_Here I stand,_

_helpless and left for dead._

_ Close your eyes,_

_so many days gone by._

It was three months later, Nix was in prison.

_Easy to find what's wrong,_

_harder to find what's right._

By now the girl had shot to the top, she was feared in that hell hole of a prison, feared and respected by all.

_I believe in you,_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long,_

_in this world so wrong._

But now, Nix sat in a hard plastic chair, her eyes warm as she looked through the glass, holding a phone to her ear. Matt sat on the other side, a small smile on his face as he looked at her, glad she was at least doing okay.

_Say goodbye,_

_as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye,_

_as we dance with the devil tonight._

Their hands rest on the glass over each other's, smiling as they spoke in soft voices.

_ Trembling,_

_crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes,_

_stealing the life of mine._

"Are the plans for the party ready?" Nix asked, watching him calmly through the glass.

_I believe in you,_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_all your empty lies._

_I won't last long,_

_in this world so wrong._

"Yeah everything is ready, V is going to love it. Especially since you've been planning it from here the entire time." Matt responded, smiling.

_Say goodbye,_

_as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye,_

"Film it for me?" Nix asked.

_as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Hold on, hold on._

"Of course." Matt had a guard tap his shoulder and tell him time was up. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone, each going their separate ways.

_Say goodbye,_

_as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye,_

_as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Hold on, hold on._

Nix walked calmly, before a smirk rose to her lips.

"Say goodbye." She whispered, stepping into her cell.

**~Three days later~**

Nix stood in her room, pacing the concrete floors with her hands in her jump suit pockets, silent as a ghost. The silence was suddenly disrupted by the echo of the riot siren, and a smirk played at her lips. The cell doors were locked tight as she heard guards running toward the other side of the prison. A riot in the middle of the night, it wasn't unusual. Her cellmate grumbled something, rolling over in her sleep. Nix watched for a moment before resuming her pacing.

A guard walked by, making sure the others weren't riled up by the riot siren; he calmly passed the cell Nix was in, used to the girl's sleepless nights he paid her no mind. After a long moment the guard comes back, but stops at the cell door. Nix stood, walking up to the barred door and watching as the guard unlocked it and quietly slid it open just enough for the girl to slip out, closing and locking it again. Nix smirked, looking into the icy blue eyes of her scar faced guard.

The two calmly walked, the riot having gotten so large it took up half the jail by now. Guards were on the other side of the jail, trying to contain the riot, leaving the two to walk alone. If asked they would easily say that the blonde 'guard' had heard that they were using the riot as a distraction to take out a hit on her. They moved, slipping through the side door and bolting across the yard. The blonde took off this guard's jacket, a black leather jacket underneath. He moved, tossing the jacket over the barb wire coils at the top of the fence.

Mello smirked, taking Nix and picking her up, tossing her over the fence. Nix grinned gracefully going over the barbed wire. She smirked, climbing up the side and helping Mello over before dropping to the ground with the jacket in hand. Her and Mello turned, bolting through a field toward a road. On the road sat a motorcycle with a girl on the back, waiting for Mello to hop on. A black firebird with two figures inside, a black mustang with two figures as well and a Cherry red '69 Plymouth road runner with the passenger door open.

Mello hopped on the bike, trading out the hat with a helmet and revving the bike as Nix slid into the road runner, shutting the door. All four vehicles pulled out, driving off. Nix smiled, moving and pecking Matt's cheek gently before reaching back and grabbing normal clothes, changing from the jumpsuit. Nix slipped her shirt on, moving and sliding her skirt on and her boots, smirking at Matt.

"Is everything good?"

"Yep, jail cameras are on a loop, the riot has everyone busy. By the time they realize you are gone we'll be out of the country." Matt said, smirking as he took Nix's hand, before moving and pulling her across the middle seat and hugging her tightly to his side. Nix smiled, snuggling into his side and picking up her phone, calling a group call.

"Is everything okay with you guys?"

"Yep, nice plan you had girly." Mello said through the phone.

"Yeah everything it good." Kai said through the phone from her place behind Mello.

"Glad you're okay Chibby-chan." Alexander said calmly, she could tell there was a faint smile on his face. "But yeah, Light and I are good to go." He said from the black mustang, the auburn sitting in the passenger seat.

"Raspberry-cccchhhhaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn I wanna hug you but I'm driving!" V whined through the phone from the black firebird. Nix giggled, her eyes warm.

"I know, I know. As soon as we stop to get out I'm glomping your sexy ass." V giggled, nodding.

"Got it! Seriously I'm glad you are okay. I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's fine, I would have waited years as long as we got it perfect. We could not fuck this up." Nix said, smiling gently. "Anyway, L is everything set up on your end?"

"It is. Near is in place and Watari will take care of him. He has assets and is prepared to take over as L." The monotone panda said from his place in the passenger seat of V's firebird. Nix grinned.

"Welcome to our new lives guys." Nix said, hanging up the phone and leaning into Matt as he held her to his side, smiling as they drove to the airport.

"Goodbye everyone." Nix murmured once they had gotten onto the private jet and were into the air as she looked out the window, smiling lightly.

* * *

**Me: Well, tis truly the end. It was fun guys. Don't worry I'm working on Butler's return now, I haven't abandoned that.**


End file.
